Flight Harness
wearing the Flight Harness]] The Flight Harness is a variant of an Elite body Harness. It is specially made for operating space craft and vacuum situations. It is also a multiplayer armor permutation in Halo 3. Introduction The Flight Harness is a harness for the Elites. It features a dynamic, recharging Energy Shield and is structurally very similar to the Elite Assault Harness. It bears minimal changes when compared to the Assault Harness, most of which are on the helmet. It's likely the armour of choice for Sangheili Seraph pilots or Banshee pilots and it is obviously environmentally sealed, in case the wearer must abandon ship or is in a vacuum for any other reason. Its sealed nature would likely help the Sangheili not to inhale any Flood spores in the atmosphere when the Flood terraform the atmosphere. It is an Armor Permutation in Halo 3 Multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the Armor Permutations have no effect on gameplay. Any player that beats Halo 3 on Heroic or Legendary will obtain this armor. Development and History The sealed helmet features a hyper-wave link for cleaner craft interactions and a mouth piece that retains a multi-port for use with older Tarasque-class heavy fighters and Gigas-class fighter-bombers. The more compact deltoid armour has less of an impact on the elite's range of motion in the cramped compartments of subliminal space craft and reduces overall fatigue in multi-phase interdiction missions. The less cumbersome cage utilizes aligned composites to postpone the onset of fatigue and the explicit primary environment multi-port is less restrictive than older helmet multi-port.Halo 3 description. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics Eye pieces are thinner, flatter, and are a light-sided blue or cyan instead of yellow and are farther back in the helmet than that of the Assault Harness and Combat Harness variant of armor. The reason of being back farther along the helmet is akin in usage to that of EVA, as it is used in space. In space "the slightest movement of the head could send you into an uncontrollable spin", so the visor must be larger. It features a pair of joined conspicuous gray circular plates located at the rear of the helmet. Mandible guards are larger, feature bolts, and are fused together with a chin guard. Missing neck rings at the back of the neck. The helmet is more angular and shorter. Missing articulation lights at the back of the helmet by the cheek bone. The helmet has a pyramid shape if viewed from a certain angle. Deltoid Protection Characteristics The Deltoid Protection is truncated and has a circular device at its center. This may be to reduce drag for flight, and the device may be the power source or the air tank. Thoracic Cage Characteristics The Thoracic Cage features an "I" shaped metal plate with a series of V shaped blue/cyan lights running down its length. Unlock *'Head': Complete the Halo 3 Campaign on Heroic or Legendary difficulty. *'Shoulders': Complete The Ark on Heroic or Legendary difficulty. *'Body': Complete Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary difficulty. Gallery Image:Raptor.jpg|A player with the Elite Flight Harness during an Oddball match Image:EAA and EFA.jpg|Assault and Flight Harness helmets compared Image:EAA and EFA 3.jpg|Assault and Flight Harness side comparison Image:Flight Mark.jpg|The Flight Harness, in action Source Category:Covenant Armor